


Coffee || Sasunaru

by Bing0



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal, BoyxBoy, Gay, Kinky, M/M, MY GAY BABIES, Morning Sex, Oral, S&M, SasuNaru - Freeform, Sasuke - Freeform, Sex, Smut, Yaoi, Yum, coffee breath, daddy - Freeform, gay boys, kinkyboys, my gay kinky babies, naruto - Freeform, rough, sasukexnaruto - Freeform, uchiha sasuke/ Uzumaki Naruto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 21:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13062372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bing0/pseuds/Bing0
Summary: Hot morning sex? That's the dream Sasuke and Naruto live in.Smut one shotkinky ;)





	Coffee || Sasunaru

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this ya pervs

The suns rays lightly shone between the creek of the vanilla curtains in the dim lit apartment that Sasuke and Naruto happily shared. The rays of light blinded Naruto's closed eyes as he stirred awake from his deep sleep, he groggily got up, stretching his tan arms forward and yawning loudly, he stared at the clock, slowly letting his mind process that it was already 9 o'clock. Looking to his right he saw the love of his life right beside him sleeping soundly, deciding not to disturb his lover, he grabbed his phone out of the charger and slowly made his way to the kitchen to start his day. Soundly getting up, he made his way out the door, closing it soflty, making sure not to wake the raven haired man. 

When the blond reached the kitchen he began to make his needed morning coffee, placing the pod in the ikea coffee maker and bringing out two mugs in the process. The coffee pot started to make the usual noise so he started to scroll through his Snapchat, he saw that a couple of his friends, including Kiba, Sakura, Shikamaru, and Ino had went out lastnight partying and clubing. He was invited, but Sasuke and him had chosen to stay a night in the bedroom instead of hanging out, which Naruto thought was totally worth it. Hey, they were college students, they'd get more than enough chances to party like no tomorow. 

The coffee started to spur out of the small hole and pour itself in the blue Star Wars mug Naruto had gotten as a birthday present from Sakura a few years back, once it was all poured in his mug, he pressed a couple buttons on the machine, placing Sasuke's Batman mug in place of his own, until soon enough the coffee started to emerge. He added a healthy amount of milk, and light sugar before stirring his coffee and taking small sips. He placed himself on the marble counter, sitting with his body only covered by one of Sasuke's oversized white dress shirts bottom portion of his body exposed to the gods. He countinued to scroll through his phone, taking small gulps of coffee. Until Soon his lover emerged from the hall way, making his way to his batman mug and placing the cup in his hands and drinking some of the hot liquid. 

"I still don't understand how you could drink your coffee black." Naruto complained, a small smirk on his lips

“I wouldn't expect a dobe to understand." Sasuke fired back, a small glint in his eye

"Why dont you make me?" Naruto teased, his posture seductive, and his voice low.

Swiftly Sasuke made his way towards Naruto, setting his mug down on the table, a smirk smacked right on his perfect features, Naruto was still sitting on the kitchen counter, as Sasuke slid his way between Naruto's tan thighs and wrapped his long arms around his waist "Oh I'll make you" Sasuke dared, sending a small shiver of pleasure down Naruto's body. 

"Will you now? And how exactly do you plan on doing that?" He teased.

"There's lots of ways Naruto, I can make you Beg. Scream. Cry." Sasuke stated, a wicked smile on his lips as he saw the man under him shiver. 

"Well what's stopping you?" Naruto breathed out.

What they were talking about was aleady forggoten, all Naruto knew was that he wanted Sasuke on top of him right now, pinning him down and having hot kitchen sex. Naruto teasingly grinded onto Sasukes hips, the friction feeling all too pleasurable for both of them, and Sasuke soon started to attack Naruto's mouth with his own. 

A slow moan slipped between Naruto's sweet soft lips as Sasuke dragged his tongue down Naruto's neck, teeth ghosting at his Adam's apple. "Mmm please Sas'ke more" Naruto begged, Sasuke teasingly unbuttoning the blonds shirt and trailing filthy purple marks down to his chest. Sasuke trailed his head lower until he reached to the head of Naruto cock, slight pre-come leaking and the tip flushed. 

'So gorgeous' Sasuke thought. He traced his tongue from the shaft of his dick, causing a moan to erupt from Naruto's mouth and his hands to fist Sasuke's dark raven locks, only encouraging the Uchiha. Sasuke’s hands found there way to Naruto's ass, roughly squeezing while Naruto's cock filled his wet mouth, slamming in and out causing Sasuke to slightly gag. 

"Mm Sasuke keep taking me in so deep like that and I'm going to cum before you even fuck me." Naruto stared down at him, eyes half lidded, sweat trickling down his temple, and hands smoothly massaging Sasuke's scalp. 

Slowly Sasuke took his mouth off his dick with a pop and flipped Naruto over. Ass bent over, his shoulders and elbows keeping him up right on the counter as his face was shoved to the side, the cold marble cooling down his hot cheeks. The raven haired man the leaned on top of Naruto, mouth inching closer to his ear, before licking the outer shell and whispering.

"I'd love to fuck you, but you know Naruto, only good boys get fucked." 

Naruto whimpered at those words, his cock was achingly hard, and he wanted to beg for Sasuke to fuck him here and now, but he knew better, he'd have to work for it. 

"What do I have to do, sir" he responded his voice sounding desperate, Sasuke smirked at that, running his hands up and down Naruto's submissive body till they landed in his blond locks, gripping them and pulling his head upwards mouth once again against his reddening ear. A slow moan spit out. 

"Your gonna have to work for it baby boy, get my dick up with your filthy filthy mouth" a crooked smile was on his face as he saw Naruto's eyes glint up, and a smile appear on those sinful lips. 

"Yes, sir" he complied, getting up from the cold marble and dropping to his knees, he laced his hands up the side of Sasuke's thighs squeezing just near the pelvis, earring glare from the raven. His hands grazed up the his hip bones, pale flesh almost glowing in the morning light, his fingers lightly running circles in his stomach, his abs tightening at the very soft touch. Sasuke loved to be teased, loved to slowly make his way up to sex, enjoying every last bit of pleasure. Tan fingers made there way to the band of his Cotten blue boxers, slowly pulling them down to his knees to see a half hard cock bounce up.

Naruto always admired his dick, it was a good 7 inches, a bit bigger than his own, it was pale like the rest of his delicious skin and slightly red at the tip, he was thick in size and had a vein that went almost to the tip, which was extremely sensitive mind you, but his favorite thing was the silver titanium piercing at the tip of his cock, the cold metal always excited Naruto and Sasuke used that to his advantage. 

Naruto placed his mouth on the tip, swirling his tongue around flicking the metal which earned him a satisfying moan. His tongue flattened at the tip and his hand lightly scratched Sasuke's inner thighs, he swiped his tongue following the vein of his shaft before placing his whole member in his mouth, softly sucking and pulling away then sucking more harshly as he bobbed back. 

Hands found there way to his hair, which forcefully pushed his head to deep throat him fully, a moan escaped Naruto's soft lips which sent vibrations through Sasuke's spine. Causing his his dick to harden and to fill up Naruto's throat more. He bobbed his head up and down sucking and swirling his tongue around as one tan hand harshly scratched at the ravens thigh and the other massaged his balls.   

Sasuke gripped his locks tighter, pushing his member deeply in Naruto's mouth, the blond slightly gagged as he tried to relax, the ball of the piercing hitting the very back of his throat, his face was smashed up against Sasukes pelvis, short dark pubes tickling his nose slightly. 

The raven pulled his hips back before smashing them back into Naruto's hot wet mouth, fucking into him while low moans came out of Naruto's throat, along with deep slashes on Sasukes thighs due to Naruto's long nails scratching him in pleasure. 

Naruto was needy he wanted Sasuke in him now, his hand reached down to his own member rubbing himself as Sasuke fucked his mouth raw. He felt a tighter grip on his hair and he soon got forcefully pulled back, a single line of saliva trailing from his dick to Naruto’s mouth, taking a deep gulp of air, curios eyes looking at Sasuke on what he should do next. 

"Naruto."

"Y-yes?" 

"You did good." he ruffled blond strands and Naruto's heart seemed to skip a beat "Now listen and get your ass on the counter, I want you to fuck yourself with your fingers, get it ready for my cock." he ordered with a sense of control and superiority that Naruto loved. 

A blush covered Naruto's face as he scrambled to get onto the marble counter, pulling lube out of one of the drawers on his way. He dropped a healthy amount on his fingers staring at Sasuke. Who was graciously leaning against the counter across, arms slenderly folded and eyes intent and observant, not wanting to miss anything. The blonds eyes were locked on the ravens as he circled his wet finger around his entrance, a whimper almost escaping those perfect lips. 

He entered a digit, whining at the cool slickness of his finger, he pushed more in, going deep as he could before thrusting in and out, Sasuke sharp eyes following every movement, tongue licking his pale lips. Soon enough a second finger was in Naruto, a small gasp erupted as he slightly through his head back "Yes Sasuke" he moaned out, fingers replicating a scissor like motion. Sasuke growled before ordering Naruto to keep going. "Faster" he said, and that's exactly what the blond did. 

He shoved three fingers deep in his insides, groans and moans filling the silent room, he felt so full, but it wasn't enough. His slender fingers finally hit his sweet sweet spot, and he gasped loudly, choking on air, Sasuke only smirked at the show, softly palming himself to relieve some tension in his cock. Naruto kept hitting that spot, almost dead on every time, he was a loud sweaty mess by now, his ass bouncing on his fingers. 

"Sas'ke, I'm gonna cum" Naruto chocked out flush on his cheeks as his pants only became louder and louder. "Don't" Sasuke ordered, dark eyes roaming through the blonds perfect body, he saw Naruto flinch at his order, a look of frustration laid upon his face, but that only made Sasuke more horny. He wanted Naruto to be wrecked by his own fingers. He made his way to Naruto, lightly grazing a slender finger down a smooth arm, receiving a whimper at the feather like touch. He begun to rub soft circles up and down his arm, breathing hot puffs of air on Naruto's neck. The blond was like pudding under Sasuke, barely any self control in his voice. 

Sasuke could tell he wanted so badly to cum, and the raven was mean but not that mean. So slowly he traced his tongue up Naruto's neck, a tan hand gripping his shoulder as his tongue started outlining the shell of the blonds ear, softly biting the lobe. His breath was right in Naruto's ear. "Cum" he only but whispered, his deep voice was low but it was demanding. Seconds later hot spurts of cum shot out of Naruto's body, he trembled riding out his orgasm as his other hand gripped on Sasuke for support.

"F-fuck" Naruto sputtered out 

"Good" was the breathy response he received from the raven. After Naruto's high wore off, he dug through the drawer he had found the lube in for about a minute or so, until he pulled out a gold wrapper, a cocky grin on his face. Sasuke only smirked back snatching the condom before ripping the package with his teeth, eyes never leaving the blond . 

Naruto licked his lips, his dick already beginning to harden at the sight. 

"You've been such a good boy, you really deserve a reward huh?" Sasuke said as he began to roll the condom down on his cock. Naruto made a small whine slightly nodding his head. Quickly Sasuke pushed Naruto roughly against the wooden cabinets, letting his hands trail down to the blonds hips, digging his fingers almost with bruising force, his body flush against the tan mans, they're heat intertwined.

"Mm Sasuke, put it in already" he begged, he wanted this, no he needed this. Sasuke s pale hand fisted in Naruto's soft blond locks pulling his head slight back, neck exposed. Soft lips landed on his as he slowly started to enter the blond. Tan legs wrapping around Sasuke waist pushing Sasuke in deeper, causing a chaste moan to slip out of the ravens lips. 

"Fuck-king, please Sasuke more, I'm not fucking glass, you won't break me" 

And who was Sasuke to refuse? Soon enough Sasuke pulled back, his dick more the halfway out before he slammed back in, causing two strong hands to wrap around his neck, pulling him tighter. He pulled out again, slamming back in and repeated this process, until Naruto was almost pudding under him. 

"Such a good boy Naruto, you take my cock so well, you get me so worked up, make me wanna fuck you til you scream, your so fucking cute you know that? God your so good" Sasuke ranted praises in his ear as he slammed back in, he bottomed out, Naruto's heat surround his cock like he was made for it. The hand in Naruto's hair tightened, he gripped on it almost painfully but oh how Naruto loved it. Sasuke harshly thrusted his hips and Naruto almost spasmed at the immense pleasure. 

Sasuke sucked on Naruto's tan neck leaving bruising marks that will be clearly noticeable later for all to see. Hands still fisted in blond locks. The raven continued to thrust, searching the spot that'll surely make Naruto scream.

"F-fuck, daddy" Naruto whispered and a look of shock covered Sasuke features, freezing for a still moment. Naruto realized the dirty words that he just spoke, a maroon blush covering his whole face before sputtering "I'm sorry, it just kind of came out, and I didn't know what I-" a pair of lips stopped him from speaking. 

Sasuke pulled Naruto's head back further, a glint of excitement in his onyx eyes. He pushed Naruto down, toppling over him and grabbing his chin towards his his face "Say it again" he ordered, voice deep and raspy. 

"Mm, more daddy"

Sasuke had to scream at every cell in his body to hold back so he would not injure his little baby boy, he thrust harder, faster until Naruto was jelly under him. 

A gasp escaped plump lips, along with a low groan, Sasuke looked at Naruto knowing he began to hit that bundle of nerves. Naruto's eyes were rolled to the back of his head, a dark flush covering his whisker like cheeks, saying small whispers of 'more' 'daddy' 'yes'. Sweat twinkled down his forehead making his hair slightly damp and stick to his face, but the best part was the Naruto was practically riding his cock, he squeezed down just the perfect amount and Sasuke knew he was close.

But Sasuke knew if Naruto kept up the act he wouldn't last that long either. One hand landed on the blonds ass pulling him down on his cock further, the other hand wrapped around his soft waist. Soon they're lips clashed together forcefully, preventing the loud moans from slipping out of Naruto's mouth. They're tongues dancing in unison as Sasuke began to pull Naruto even closer, body's flush together he was so close. 

Naruto's face scrunched up as he bit his bottom lip, almost making it bleed before a loud moan ripped through his throat, and a trail of cum splattered on Sasukes stomach. The sight of it pushed the raven to the edge before he released himself, nails digging into Naruto's tan flesh and a low groan to erupt from his lips. 

They both began to recover from the intensity of the orgasm, just dreamily looking into each others eyes and placing soft pecks on sweet lips, hands softly tracing along their bodies. Sasuke pulled out before snickering. 

"Now do you understand why I like black coffee?" 

"Shut up teme." The blond retorted, attempting to get the taste of black coffee out of his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Wowza that took me like a really long time to finish, it's not even how I originally planned it but oh well. 
> 
> Also once again posted this on Wattpad bcus I mostly post on there due to my insecurities on my writing. 
> 
> (There are some amazing writers on here and I’m intimidated ngl)


End file.
